I felt Hope
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: No fluffy tricks, sappy reunions, or Nicholas Sparks wannabe situations. Just Saya and Haji in a diner, and a different direction to how the two come together after her hybernation. Well for them, maybe not for us. HajiSaya. Of course.


** A/n: Inspired by Major Jasper Whitlock Hale and Miss Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I don't own Blood+.**

**EDIT: Nothing new, just fixed some booboo's. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

There was no Sun. There was no snow. Nothing beautiful or special about the day.

It was gray and densely cloudy. Cold; but not freezing. Raining; but not hard or too light. There was no holiday or anything special about the late Autumn season.

I sensed where she was, a small restaurant - on the other side of the island. It took little time to get there, but I had plenty of thoughts running through my mind. All focusing on why she had gone there, and how she did it without the blood of Awakening.

There were cars backed up in midday traffic, clogging the streets in the shower from above. With the slightest opening between a green and yellow light, I flashed over to the front of the diner: _Kyoko's place._

A bell chimed as I pushed the diner entrance open. I walked in and stood on the welcome mat, my eyes scanning the nearly empty diner.

Warmed rain water ran off my soaked locks and into my eyes. I blinked it away as my gaze fell on a familiar young woman sitting at the counter.

As if a rehearsed play or film, she was right on cue turning her gaze to mine when my eyes moved to her.

She was different and unchanged at the same time.

Her hair, which I had thought would be twice the length of her body, was shoulder-lengthened and layered with those pesky bangs over her right eye, Her eyes were dull burgundy and hollow, a glint of happiness shining like a single ember within. She wore the same purple garb she did when we were training. She was Saya.

I stood still and stiff, noticing her eyes looking me up and down.

Examining my own changes. My hair was shortened and plastered to my cheeks and hung over my eyes. My wardrobe changed over time, a long jacket and more current trousers with sleeves and shoulders of my jacket sagged; and my shirt was transparent from the water. Both of my arms were now bandaged.

The way we always came about it was the two of us would act as if we'd see each other everyday; and made nothing of our reunions.

That was the way I had believed it would be this time.

The way she just smiled in welcoming and hopped off the high bar stool; the way she strode toward me, almost as graceful as any famous ballet dancer. It all seemed according.

But I was wrong.

When it came to Saya, I was always wrong.

Unlike the other times, she smiled widely and offered me her hand. Looking up at me with wide eyes; full of more affection than I've ever been given in my life. Giving me a very warm and full feeling inside my normally cold chest.

Ina voice sounding as sad as a Weeping Willow looked; yet as sweet as nectar dripping from a honeycomb, she whispered:

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I blinked, taking her hand and rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb, then ducked my head graciously.

"I am sorry Saya." I apologized quietly.

She lifted my chin with one finger, bringing my eyes to meet hers. She tilted her head ever so slightly and stroked my cheek. And suddenly were all alone in that place.

"- But. You are here now." My Queen brought her face very close to mine, craning her neck and standing on her toes.

Heat rose beneath my collar, I couldn't help but smile remembering how small she was, my lips twitched and eyes closed. I leaned. Her lips were soft and warm, she smelt of her coffee, and she tasted like the creme foam.

And as quick as a blink of an eye, the kiss lasted and ended.

In an instance, my thoughts which always were focused on the grim, brightened with something I haven't felt in a cenurty or so.

With her hand in mine, we walked carelessly into the light pour, my heart full and weightless with happy in emotion.

For the first time in a long while, I felt hope.

* * *

**A/n: Too fluffy? Too horrible? Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
